AMEN
by Oximore
Summary: Harry Evans, nouveau prêtre d'un quartier pauvre de New York, va se retrouvé confronté à bien des problêmes imprévus après avoir recueillit chez lui un mystèrieux jeune homme blond... mais n'en est il pas en partit responsable? UA!
1. Chapter 1

**Nom de l'auteur**: Oximore

**E-mail:** blood-stonehotmail.fr

**Titre de la fic :** Amen

**Résumé **: Harry Evans est un jeune prêtre à Hell's Kitchen, un quartier irlandais très pauvre de New York. Pour lui, la vie s'écoule relativement tranquillement jusqu'au jour où il requeille un très beau jeune homme blessé devans chez lui...

**Personnages:** Ceux de Harry Potter bien entendu, mais j'en amenerait peut-être de nouveaux, je verrais.

**Couples :** C'est évidemment un DracoXHarry mais je pense dévellopper d'autre couple en parallèles.

**Rating **: Je ne connais que le M même si le lemon est toujours très très long à arriver avec moi lol!

**Genre :** Science-fiction, Romance et peut être un peu dark... je vais voir comment ça évolue dans mon p'tit cerveau en tout cas c'est un UA.

**Disclamer :** Devinez quoi? Je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling! Oui, je sais c'est dur à croire mais bon... Donc bien entendu, les persos ne m'appartienne pas sauf ceux que je rajoute (et là pas touche sauf si on me le demande gentillement -). Et pire encore, même l'idée de base de la fic ne m'appartiens pas puisque c'est une réponse approximative au défis de Bloody doll.

* * *

**Note :Voili-voilou, comme dit précédemment, cette fic est inspiré d'un des défis de Bloody doll (qui a d'ailleurs changé de pseudo récemment). J'emprunte l'idée mais disons que mon sénario est un peu partit en couille et que ne contrôlant plus rien je suis encore partie à l'opposé de ce que je voulais. Enfin j'essayerais tout de même de rendre un réponse valable à ce défis lol! Et promet de faire de mon mieux (encore une fic qui risque de traîner en longueur mais bon, je n'y peut rien!)**

* * *

**Note 2 : Je suis en quête d'une bêta-lectrice pour cette fic car je suis nulle en orthographe et j'impose honteusement mes fautes aux lecteurs (désolé...), donc 'il y a des volontaires... **

* * *

**Chapitre premier. Bienvenue à Hell's Kitchen**

* * *

Hell's Kitchen était quartier pauvre de New York. Les habitants y étaient majoritairement d'origine irlandaise et bien qu'il soit plutôt mal famé, la vie y était, dans sa violence, aussi monotone qu'ailleurs. Les filles se prostituaient, les garçons dealaient où entraient dans la mafia ou bien tentaient de mener une vie honnête en trimant de toute leur force pour un salaire de misère et finissaient alcoolique avant la quarantaine.

L'arrivée du nouvel abbé de la petite eglise catholique du quartier avait donc été un événement relativement important dans la vie du quartier, où la religion avait une grande importance. Ce n'était pourtant pas temps le fait de changer d'abbé qui avait succité en soit une telle curiosité chez les gens de Hell's Kitchen mais plutôt le nouvel abbé en lui même.

Premièrement il était jeune, ce qui en cela changeait radicalement du vieux O'Hara qui les avaient quitté mystèrieusement, Dieu ait son âme!

Car personne à Hell's Kitchen ne se faisaient d'illusion quand à la « mystèrieuse » disparition du père O'Hara. En effet, tout le monde à New York avait remarqué que protester, sous quelques formes que se soit, contre les Deatheaters, racourcissait de façon certaine son espérance de vie. Aussi, personne n'avait été étonné de la disparition du vieil abbé peu de temps après que ce dernier est prononcé des pamphlets contre les Deatheaters, dénonçant leurs actions et l'inertie des gouvernements.

Les deatheaters était une sorte de mafia multinationale qui était née en Angleterre au début du siècle et qui n'avait pas tardé à devenir tentaculaire, s'imissant dans tout les états et dans tout les gouvernement. Il faisait regner la terreur et même les dirigeants ne pouvait s'y oposer de peur de finir avec une balle dans la tête le lendemain ou bien simplement parce que les deatheater leur fournissaient de petit extra peu recommendable.

Mais pour en revenir à Hell's Kitchen, ce qui avait surpris les habitants était qu'en plus d'être très jeune -il leur avait juré avoir vingt-six ans mais ne les faisait absolument pas- le nouvel abbé était d'une grande beauté.

Il était de taille moyenne, quoique plutôt petit pour un homme, avec une peau très pâle qui rendait le contraste de sa chevelure d'encre désordonnée encore plus saisissant. Son visage était étroit, ses traits fin à l'exeption de sa bouche qui était pupleuse, presque féminine et son nez adorablement pointu et retroussé, lui donnant un air d'elfe.

Mais le plus fascinant de sa personne résidait certainement dans ses grands yeux légèrement ovale qui était d'une surprenante teinte vert émeraude, cachés dernière de grande lunettes ronde.

Plusieurs habitants lui avait demandé si c'était naturel et il avait répondu que oui. Il n'avait jamais parut étonné outre mesure de ces question et expliqua qu'on lui demandait regulièrement si la couleur de ses yeux étaient naturelle. Pour ce qu'il en disait, ils lui venaient de sa mère.

Très vite, les habitants de Hell's Kitchen s'attachèrent à se nouvel abbé car il était également doté d'une gentillesse et d'une candeur qui avait conquit leur coeur. S'ajoutait à cela un charisme étrange qui lui avait évité les ennuis avec les rabatteurs et les petits trafiquants du coins. Sans qu'il puissent l'expliquer, ils n'avaient jamais oser l'approcher.

Evidemment, le jeune homme s'était donc rapidement fait des amis. Il c'était grandement lié avec la famille Weasley, une famille qui avait quitté l'Angleterre plusieurs années auparavant pour fuir les deatheaters et qui avait dû se résigner, une fois à New York, à subir leur joug où qu'ils soient.

Chose étrange, et qui amusait grandement le jeune prêtre, tous les enfants Weasley – et il y en avait sept- était aussi roux que leur parent, même si l'age faisait blanchir et diminuer la chevelure de M. Weasley.

Harry Evans, car c'était le nom du jeune prêtre s'était souvent demandé si, statistiquement parlant, il était possible que neuf personnes de la même famille est toute la même couleur de cheveux... Apparement, oui!

Au sein de la famille Weasley, Harry Evans avait plus particulièrement sympathisé avec les jumeaux, Fred et George Weasley, agés de tout juste vingt-huit ans et avec Ron Weasley qui avait le même age que lui.

Les jumeaux étaient intelligent, malicieux, et très inventif, à tel point qu'avec l'aide de Harry, il étaient parvenus à créer dans les beaux quartiers de New York, une boutique de farces et Attraque qui leur permettaient de faire subsister leur famille. S'ajoutait à cela qu'ils eprouvaient une très forte attirance pour le jeune prêtre dont celui-ci ne semblait absolument pas avoir conscience

-Je me demande parfois si Harry est un être sexué, disait souvent Fred Weasley, ou s'il n'est pas un espèce d'ange débarqué dont ne sait où qui ne connait rien du désir...

-Voyons Fred, repondait George, Harry est prêtre! Que veux tu qu'il sache de ces choses la?

Pour ce qui était de Ron Weasley, il c'était créer entre lui et Harry Evans une forte amitié sans aucune ambiguitë. Il n'était pas rare de les voir se ballader ensemble dans les rues de Hell's Kitchen mais cela restait toujours aussi amusant à voir. Harry étant de taille moyenne et excessivement mince à côté de Ron, très grand et d'une large carrure, le contraste était particulièrement amusant.

Pour ce qui était des autres membres de la famille Weasley, les chose étaient moins simple. Percy Weasley s'acharnait tellement sur ses inutiles études qu'il avait à peine remarqué l'arrivée de Harry Evans à Hell's Kitchen.

En revanche, Ginny Weasley quand à elle n'avait pas manquée de remarquer l'arriver du magnifique jeune prêtre. En fait elle avait quasiment manquée de faire une syncope la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue et elle était complètement dingue de lui depuis se jour, se lamentant sans cesse sur le devoir de chasteté des prêtres et enviant grandement les protestants. D'ailleurs, elle avait la ferme intention de proposer à Harry de se convertir au protestantisme, ce qui faisait hurler ses parents.

Après tout, c'était quasiment la même chose... à la différence que les prêtres protestants pouvaient se marier...

Quand aux ainés, Bill et Charlie Weasley, Harry les voyaient rarement. Charlie était constamment en vadrouille on ne sait où et Bill avait semblé écarter le nombre de ses visites depuis l'arrivée de Harry sans que se dernier ne sache pourquoi, ni même si cela avait seulement un rapport avec lui.

Harry ne posait pas de questions. De toute façon, les gens finissaient toujours par venir lui parler. Pour dire des choses futile le plus souvent, mais il savait écouter et montrait toujours un intérets égal à chacun et chacune. D'une certaines manière, entre les meutres, les viols et la prostitution -chose malheureusement courante dans le quartier de Hell's Kitchen- la routine avait repris sont court depuis l'arrivée du nouvel abbé.

Harry, quand il ne s'occupait pas des affaire du quartiers, de ses messes ou de ses sorties avec Ron, s'occupait en peignant ou en jouant du violon. Il avait remarquer que les vieilles pierres de l'eglise isolait bien les sons ainsi personne n'était dérangé par son passe temps.

Aussi, en se mardi de fervier, le jeune prêtre avait abandonné sa triste tenue noir pour un jean et un sun pull de laine noir trois fois trop grand pour lui. D'abors, il avait marcher dans les rues glaciales et enneigé de Hell's Kitchen, tôt dans le matin, si tôt qu'il faisait encore nuit. Inévitablement, et bien qu'il ai tenté d'éviter les rues trop connues, ils croisa pas mal de prostitués, graçons et filles, au cours de sa promenade, court vêtus malgrés le froid mordant.

Ces derniers avaient souvent deux types de réactions bien distinctes en le voyant, lui faire du gringue ouvertement ou éviter son regard.

Les premiers offraient même de lui faire une « gâterie » gratuite rien que parcequ'il était vraiment mignon tandis que les second étaient honteux car ils le voyaient à l'eglise. Harry soupira. Evidemment, la misère était telle que pas mal de mère de famille étaient obligé de se prostituer pour nourrir leur famille, parfois même avec leur filles.

Il entraperçut notamment la jeune Hannh Abbot, une jeune fille rousse rondelette très croyante qui chantait souvent lors de ses offices, dans une ruelle sombre en train de sucer un client non loin de sa voiture, une porshe. Harry remercia le ciel que la jeune fille ne le voit pas, résistant à l'envie qu'il avait d'aller dire sa façon de penser à l'homme qui avait payé la jeune fille. Bon Dieu elle n'avait qu'à peine quinze ans!

Mais il savait parfaitement bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire cela. Il n'était ici qu'un simple prêtre et cette action aurait portée plus de tords à la jeune fille que s'il n'intervenait pas. Chacun devait rester à sa place...

Harry eu une moue dégoutée en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui s'était payé les service d'Hannah. Son visage lui rappellait quelques chose sans qu'il arrive à se souvenir quoi... Ce ne fut que plus tard, alors que le soleil se levait qu'il se rappella pourquoi l'homme lui rappellait quelques chose.

Pour ce qu'il en savait, l'homme s'appellait Jack Waltt -ou tout du moins c'était un des nom sous lequel il était connus- et officiellement, il dirigeait un groupe de boite de nuit et de nigth club. Officieusement par contre, on le soupçonnait de proxénètisme, de viols et de meutres entre autres choses.

Mais comme il était plus où moins lié au deatheaters, les rares enquêtes dont-il avait fait l'objet c'était soldés par des abandon, soit par absence de preuve soit par « mystèrieuse » disparition des enquêteurs et des rare personnes prêtent à témoigner contre lui.

« Ben voyons... » pensa rageusement Harry.

Ce sale type rodait régulièrement à Hell Kitchen pour recruter de pauvres filles et engager deux trois voyous à son services, ce qui n'était pas dur puisqu'il avait de l'argent. Et à Hell Kitchen plus encore qu'ailleurs, l'argent était le meilleur des outils de persuations...

Il fallait avouer que même lui avait parfois du mal à finir le mois et se demandait sincèrement comment il ferait si le gens du quartiers ne lui offrait pas un peu de leur maigres revenus à chacune de ses offices... Mais cela ne dérangeait pas foncièrement Harry. Depuis son plus jeune age, il avait toujours vêcu de presque rien.

Il mangeait peu, ce qui expliquait sa minceur, n'avait aucuns intérets pour son apparence physique, portant toujours de vieilles fripes, la plupart du temps trois fois trop grande pour lui et ses seuls dépenses importante était pour la peinture et la lecture.

Harry continua donc à trainer dans le quartier toute la matiné, hésitant à en sortir. Il connaissait Hell's Kitchen comme sa poche mais hors de ça, il évitait de beaucoup circuler à Nex York et quittait rarement le quartier. Même quand les Weasley lui proposaient des virées dans le quartiers marchants il refusait toujours poliment.

Les Weasley avait toujours mit ça sur le fait qu'Harry venait d'Angleterre et que l'immensité de New York l'effrayait un peu car il semblait toujours très réticent à l'idée de quitter, même très peu de temps, le quartier.

Harry, bien qu'il n'ai jamais validé cette hypothèse, ne l'avait jamais démenti non plus. D'ailleurs, pour ce qu'il en savait, aujourd'hui les Weasley allaient dans les quartiers commerçant en famille, puisque Ron lui avait encore proposé de les accompagner.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire amusé. A tout les coup, ils allaient encore se ruiner à cause des folies de fringues de Ginny et de la gourmandise de Ron! Ces deux là était vraiment impossible et leur père ne savait pas leur résister. Par contre, il était heureux que les affaires des jumeaux et de leur ainés aillent bien parce que sans l'argent qu'ils leur donnait, nul doute que la jolie Ginny serait déjà sur le trottoir...

Il savait, car Ron s'en plaignait souvent, que Ginny était régulièrement suivit par des recruteurs pour les maisons close à cause de sa beauté mais Dieu merci le caractère de la jeune filles les avaient toujours tenu à distance raisonnable.

Et en plus d'être ténieuse, Ginny Weasley ne se baladait jamais sans un electrochoc, un bombe paralysante et un petit pistolet à clous qui lui servait malheureusement plus souvent qu'Harry ne l'aurait souhaiter. Et lorsqu'un de ses frère était dans les parage, le rabatteurs avait intérets à mettre rapidement les voile s'il ne voulait pas avancer la date de son enterrement...

Finalement, Harry décida de manger dans un petit pub du coin, alla s'acheter quelques livres chez un bouquiniste, quelques peintures et flana encore un peu avant de rentrer. Il aima bien l'hiver, malgré le froid effrayant qui regnait à New York. Il marchait donc en observant d'un oeil amusé son souffle chaud rendu visible par le froid glaciale.

Lorsque vers cinq heures de l'après midi, la nuit commença à tombée sur la ville, Le jeune prêtre se décida à regagner son appartement, un petit batiment aux allures de construction anti- atomique collée à l'eglise, presque invisible entre deux grosse batisses noires et anciennes.

Une fois ces achats rangé, il pris une rapide douche brulante, se prépara une soupe vietnamienne toute faite et alla se vautrer sur son petit canapé, savourant précieusement la sensation agréable du bol brulant entre ses mains. Il laissa echapper un léger soupir de contentement et son regard vert dériva sur l'étroite et haute fenêtre du mur à sa droite qui laissait entrer les derniers rares rayons de soleil se perdant encore dans ce coin paumé de New York.

Finalement, Harry grignotta un peu de ragout qu'il avait fait la veille et sirota une bierre devans les esquisses de ses futurs travaux.

« Mouais, pensa t-il tristement, c'est pas encore ça... »

Jamais il n'était satisfait. Ses amis lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait du talents mais lui estimait être en retard, conscidérablement en retard, par rapport à ceux que d'autre artistes arrivaitent à faire. Alors oui, il avait une sorte de dons pour les couleurs, mais il avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire avant d'avoir un niveau graphique satisfaisant à son goût.

« Dire qu'à douze ans Picasso avait déjà réalisé une crucifiction digne des plus grands maître de la renaissance! Je suis pathétique. »

Il jeta un regard fatigué sur ses inombrable esquisses et l 'idée d'y mettre le feu naquit une fois de plus dans son esprit. L'idée lui revenait souvent, un peu comme une mélodie entêtante que l'on ne peut se sortir de la tête, mais il n'avait jamais concrétisé. Alors que la tentation de passer à l'acte se faisait de plus en plus forte dans son esprit, des coups de feu retentir.

La nuit était bien tombée maintenant, et il n'était pas rare d'entendre des coups de feu à Hell's Kitchen, mais rarement aussi proche de l'eglise. En fait, il semblait même que cela se déroulait juste en bas. Etrange.

Prudemment, Harry descendit au rez de chaussée et observa ce qui se passait par une lucarne dans la porte. Il retint un tressaillement. Apparement, plusieurs hommes s'en prennait à un autre qui tentait de sauver sa peau en bougeant constamment et très rapidement. Ce qui permit à Harry de le repérer rapidement était la couleurs de ses cheveux, qui étaient d'une teinte peu commune de blond argent.

« Il se débrouille pas mal... » pensa t-il en observant la silhouette fluide du jeune homme esquiver ses poursuivants et en abattre deux.

Il était jeune, sans aucun doute, bien que ses traits soient rendus indisinct pars ses mouvements, la distance et la nuit. Harry savait que personne n'interviendrait. On tenait chèrement à sa peau dans le quartier, même quand celle-ci ne valait rien.

Harry lui-même n'avait pas l'intention d'intervenir. La paix du Christ, les dix commandements, et l'amour entre les hommes c'était bien joli mais cela n'avait sauvé que trop peu de gens ces derniers siecles...

Les coups de feu ne cessaient pas au dehors et le jeune prêtre vit tombé un autres opposants tandis que les deux encore en vie prenaient la fuite, non sans tirer encore sur leur cible. Deux balles touchèrent le jeune homme blond, agravant encore sont état, et il s'effondra sur le sol.

Dehors, il neigeait doucement.

A ce moment là, Harry se décida à sortir. Après tout, c'était tout de même son « job » de venir en aide non? Et maintenant que les caïds avait soient rendus l'âme, soient mis les voiles, il pouvait bien sortir sans risque. Par précaution, il mit un couteau dans la poche de son jean et dévérouilla la porte pour sortir

Il n'eu que quelques mètres à faire pour atteindre « la scène du crime » et retint un sifflement admiratif en remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas moins de sept mecs mit à terre par le blond. En sa qualité de prêtre, marquer son admiration pour ce genre de prouesses aurait été d'un goût douteux...

Mécaniquement, il vérifia que chacuns d'eux étaient bien morts et leurs pris leur armes. Il eu un tressaillement en s'appercevant qu'il reconnaissait l'un d'eux, un nommé Amicus. Un deatheater. Qui avait d'ailleurs eu la bonne idée de se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux.

« En voilà un que je ne regretterais pas... » pensa laconiquement Harry. « Et que Dieu n'est pas pitié de son âme il n'en vaut pas la peine! »

Voir que des deatheater s'en étaient pris au jeune homme et que celui-ci avait réussi à les mettrent en fuite ne fit qu'accentuer les désirs de Harry de lui venir en aide. D'autant plus que si les autorité le trouvaient, il était fichu. Les deatheaters avaient leur entrées chez les flics.

Rapidement, il se dirigea vers le corps ensanglanté étendu sur le bitume, le visage à demi masqué par son bras, ses cheveux formant une tache pâle sur le bitume, renforcée par la pâleur de sa peau. Sans plus s'attarder sur les détails, le jeune prêtre souleva le corps inerte et le porta de façon à éviter que toute trace de sang ne donne une indication de l'endroit où il l'emmenait à la police. Chez lui.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire de prime abors, Harry possédait une musculature puissante, mais une musculature de danseur. Son corps était fin, souple, et son corps ne possédait pas la moindre parcelle de graisse. Du muscles. Uniquement. Et il savait que son apparence fragile jouait en sa faveur. Jamais la police ne croirait qu'un homme aussi fluet que lui aurait pu en porter un autre qui mesurait une bonne tête de plus jusqu'à chez lui!

Une fois chez lui, il revérouilla les porte et monta le jeune homme à l'étage avant de l'étendre sur le sofa et de l'observer pour la première fois.

-Sainte mère de Dieu! Murmura t-il abasourdit.

* * *

**Et voilà! Le premier chapitre de ma fic tente de poser la situation et donne quelques indices sur plein de choses qui peuves paraîtrent insignifiantes mais qui auront leur importance dans l'intrigue! **

**Enfin voilà, je me suis inspiré d'un des défis de Bloody doll et j'espère au moins que cela interressera. L'une des conditions était de placer l'histoire dans le monde moldus, il n'y aura donc pas de sorciers et aucun liens_ direct _avec l'univers de J.K.Rowling (et oui c'est un UA). **

**Cependant, il y aura sans doutes des éléments _surnaturels_, _paranormaux_ parce que j'adore ça (Stephen King, les X-mens -versions original de Marvel s'entend, pas la pathétique adaptation ni les comics actuels!-, Anne Rice, Final Fantasy, voilà le genre d'univers que j'affectionne lol!). Bref, ce n'est pas un univers moldus « normal », ni même la vrai ville de New York, cela peu donc être dans le futur (et j'avoue que je penche personellement pour cette idée) ou dans un univers parallèle, à vous de choisir!**

**Voili-voilou, j'espère que la suite plaira et rewiews please!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Et si

**Note :** Le chapitre deux de Amen est enfin là et j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et surtout qu'il vous permettras de patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre qui lui risque de se faire attendre...

* * *

**Chapitre2 : Et si...**

* * *

Le jeune homme, car maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible sur la jeunesse du blond, était d'une beauté lumineuse et sublime qui toucha Harry au plus profond de lui-même. En grand amateur d'art, il avait toujours aimé la beauté mais sans jamais en arriver au refus de la laideur comme le faisait certains extrémiste. 

« Gabriel... »

Le jeune homme était si... Oui, c'était une sorte de Gabriel endormi et ensanglanté qui se trouvait sur son pauvre sofa. Combien de fois avait-il admiré la beauté presque douloureuse et pourtant si sereine de cet ange, le plus représenté de toute l'histoire de la peinture ? Il n'en trouvait même plus le compte ! Mais toujours est-il qu'aucun n'atteignait la splendeur du jeune blessé.

En même temps... ce dernier avait une note sombre, absente de l'angélique Gabriel des tableaux, le sang, le noir de son vêtement, sa façon de se battre... Un ange déchu ? Harry secoua doucement la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, son âme d'artiste le perdrait ! Mais d'un autre côté il fallait avouer qu'avec ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il y avait de quoi...

« Et si au lieu de perdre la boule j'allais chercher ma trousse de soins pour ce pauvre gosse qui est en train de se vider joyeusement de son sang sur la couverture de **mon** canapé ? » pensa Harry en se flagellant mentalement pour ses dérives.

Mais bon Dieu qui était allé lui mettre dans les pattes un môme aussi magnifique alors qu'il était un jeune prêtre ! A côté, même le Jean-Baptiste de Léonard de Vinci et les magnifiques jeunes ephèbes de Michel-Ange paraissaient sans éclat, c'était dire car ils avaient longtemps figuré dans le top cinquante des hommes que Harry trouvait les plus beaux.

Il pesta en fouillant pour trouver sa boîte de soin. Voilà un moment qu'elle n'avait servi...

Harry était, pour ce qu'il en savait avant d'entrer en séminaire, foncièrement bisexuel. En artiste, il aimait le beau et y était très sensible, même si comme beaucoup, cette fascination allait de paire avec celle de la mort, de la violence et de l'exacerbation des passions humaines. Malgré cela, il avait toujours été quelqu'un de posé, et ce en dépit de son caractère parfois impulsif.

-Pourquoi, par tous les Saints de cette foutue planète, faut-il toujours que ça me tombe dessus ! Se lamenta-t-il à mi-voix en mettant enfin la main sur cette boîte qu'il cherchait désespérément.

« Alléluia ! Voilà enfin cette satanée trousse ! »

Le jeune prêtre laissa le bordel astronomique qu'il avait créé pendant les fouilles tel quel pour se rediriger vers le blessé. Il remarqua alors que non seulement il avait encore pâlit -apparemment c'était possible- mais qu'en plus sa respiration c'était faite plus erratique. Une vague de panique submergea brusquement le brun qui se précipita, ouvrant rapidement le long manteau de cuir noir du blond, lui retirant ses armes -un magnum et une vendetta-, arrachant presque sa chemise, dévoilant un torse blanc comme neige souillé de sang.

-Putain ! Me claque pas entre les doigts petit ! Marmonna Harry en s'apercevant que la balle n'était pas passé très loin du coeur.

Miraculeusement, la balle avait traversé le corps sans toucher aucun organe et était ressortie, ce qui éviterait à Harry de l'ouvrir. En revanche, une voire plusieurs côtes avaient sans nul doutes été fêlées, d'où les difficultés respiratoires.

« Et merde, pour ça, je ne peux rien faire directement ! A moins que... »

Finalement, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Après tout, s'il avait eu le don pour lui et pour ses amis d'enfances, peut-être l'aurait-il également aujourd'hui, même si cela longtemps qu'il ne s'en était servi. Son formateur lui avait déconseillé de l'utiliser car il était trop dangereux d'être un « faiseur de miracles », on attirait trop l'attention...

Harry n'avait jamais été un garçon « normal », si tant est que l'ont puisse l'être, il avait ce qu'il appelait des « dons ».

L'un d'eux était un léger pouvoir de guérison. Il était conscient qu'il valait mieux éviter les guérisons miraculeuses, car elles éveilleraient immédiatement la curiosité du garçon mais aussi des deatheaters.

« Mais, si je me contente d'empêcher les côtes brisées de bloquer les poumons, cela passera pour un simple coup de chance... Et puis, Dieu ne m'a pas donné ce don pour que je ne m'en serve point alors que je peux sauver cet enfant ! »

Finalement, il posa sa main sur le torse pâle, là où quelques contusions étaient déjà apparues, et se laissa envahir par la sensation familière de son pouvoir.

Petit à petit, il concentrait son don dans ses doigts dont les bouts devenaient brûlants. Il se mordit la lèvre, la chaleur de son corps montant de quelques degrés. Puis il fixa son esprit sur ce qu'il voulait accomplir et laissa le pouvoir sortir de son corps. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient à ses tempes tandis qu'il se concentrait sur les cotés fêlées qu'il éloignait doucement des poumons écrasés.

Lorsque la respiration du jeune hommes blond se facilita, le jeune prêtre relâcha sa concentration d'un seul coup et s'effondra sur le sol, le souffle court, le corps tremblant et la lèvre en sang. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la guérison lui avait pompé autant d'énergie. Autrefois, il y arrivait pourtant sans encombre. De plus, la manoeuvre effectuée était simple, et de petite envergure. Il se souvenait avoir soigné des plaies beaucoup plus dangereuses sans autant de fatigue.

« Peut-être le manque de pratique... »

Il se reprit et passa à la deuxième blessure du blond toujours évanoui. Dans son bras droit, une deuxième balle c'était logée au niveau de son biceps. Là, il allait falloir l'extraire.

« Et moi qui pensais stupidement que prêtre était un métier calme et voué à la contemplation... la bonne blague ! J'aurais pu deviner que dans un quartier comme Hell's Kitchen, ce ne sont pas des notions envisageables ! » grogna mentalement le prêtre.

Il aurait dû se douter que son supérieur allait lui faire un coup dans le genre ! Evidemment, quoi de mieux pour calmer un jeune prêtre tout droit sorti de séminaire que de l'envoyer dans un des pires quartiers pauvres de New York ! Il aurait aussi dû savoir qu'on ne l'y envoyait pas par hasard. Et lui, jeune oie blanche qui avait bêtement accepté!

« Pas étonnant qu'aucun autre prêtre n'aie accepté d'y aller vues les circonstances dans lesquelles a disparu mon prédécesseur ! » ragea-t-il mentalement tout en injectant une légère dose de poison pour anesthésier et endormir profondément le blessé.

Il aurait en effet été peu appréciable qu'il se réveille pendant que le Harry lui charcuterait le bras...

« Si j'avais su, pensa-t-il cyniquement, c'est des cours de médecine que j'aurais du faire plutôt que de la théologie ! Au moins, cela me servirait à quelques chose! »

Puis, comme toujours, il s'excusa mentalement pour ses coups de sang. Tout en cogitant, Harry avait à présent ouvert un peu plus la plaie pour retirer la balle à l'aide d'une pince stérilisée. Dieu merci, elle s'était figée dans le muscle et non dans l'os, ce qui permit au brun de la retirer sans trop de dommage.

« Dire qu'un si petit bout de métal peu faire tellement de dégâts... » pensa-t-il en observant d'un oeil distrait la balle qui gisait au bout de sa pince.

Il la posa au sol et referma prudemment la plaie, y appliqua un baume et la banda après l'avoir nettoyée, comme il l'avait fait pour l'autre. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se permit de souffler un moment avant de se lever difficilement pour nettoyer les traces. Il porta le jeune homme dans son lit, mit la couverture du canapé à la machine, ainsi que ses vêtements et la chemise du blond. Puis il envoya valdinguer sa boîte de soins dans un coin de la pièce avant de contempler les lieux d'un oeil critique.

« Mon dieu ! Je vais finir par croire que ce qu'on me disait était vrai, je suis beaucoup trop bordélique... »

Doux euphémisme !

La pièce était tout simplement sans dessus dessous, un amalgame de couvertures, de livres, de pinceaux, crayons, bouts de papier, notes, bibelots, outils dans tous les sens. Les pièces étaient déjà petites mais là, il ne pouvait plus mettre un pied devant l'autre. L'espace de deux secondes il se demanda s'il ne devait pas ranger un peu mais finalement il s'affala lamentablement sur son sofa, éreinté, et mit à peine quelques secondes avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

Alors que le jour commençait enfin à se lever -tardivement pour un mois de février-, un léger bruit parvint aux oreilles du prêtre encore endormi sur le canapé, le faisant se redresser immédiatement. Harry était très sensible aux bruits, et si ceux de l'extérieur n'étaient pas ressentis comme un danger, ceux de l'intérieur n'étaient pas « normaux » puisqu'il vivait seul...

Il regarda vivement autour de lui avant qu'il ne se remémore sa soirée de la veille et la présence chez lui d'un jeune étranger. Pas très prudent... même si le jeune homme ne devait guère être en état de faire des folies. Un nouveau bruit, plus sourd et plus fort raisonna dans la pièce et Harry se décida à aller voir ce qui se tramait dans sa chambre.

Prudemment, il se dirigea vers sa chambre -après avoir héroïquement réussi à s'extirper du canapé- et ouvrit la porte. Mue par l'habitude, il porta directement son regard sur sa gauche, là où était situé son lit.

Sur le lit, un jeune homme blond à moitié nu tentait visiblement de se rhabiller mais Harry pouvait presque sentir son visage se contracter de douleur à chacun de ses mouvements.

« Normal avec des côtes fêlées et deux trous de balles dans le corps... » pensa Harry.

Et un léger sourire incurva ses lèvres rouges.

-Ce n'est pas conseillé de bouger dans votre état jeune homme. Dit-il en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur l'encadrement de la porte.

Le blessé se retourna brutalement et plongea son regard dans celui de Harry qui se sentit tressaillir. Le jeune homme était vraiment beau et ses pupilles étaient _grise_.

Vraiment grise.

Un magnifique gris perlé qui rendait son regard étroit profond et troublant.

De son côté, le blond le détaillait de haut en bas, son regard se troublant légèrement. Ses yeux descendirent le long de son corps et remonta enfin vers son visage, s'arrêtant enfin sur ses yeux vert. Il se racla la gorge, e détournant un court instant et revint ensuite sur un Harry plutôt perplexe. Les yeux gris bougeaient, beaucoup, bien qu'ayant Harry comme point d'encrage, parcourant la petite pièce rectangulaire, se posant régulièrement sur son manteau de cuir.

Harry suivit son regard et esquissa de nouveau un léger sourire. S'il cherchait son flingue il allait être déçut puisqu'il s'était chargé de le planquer lui-même. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas trouvé que ses armes dans ses poches, mais également des préservatifs et du lubrifiant, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs mit particulièrement mal à l'aise. Mais _ça_, il l'avait remis dans ses poches...

Par compte, aucune pièce d'identité, ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas la même idée de qui pouvait bien être le môme.

Finalement, son regard revint au blessé qui le fixait sans ciller. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, attendant qu'il se décide à parler. En vain. Voyant qu'il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de prendre la parole, ou qu'il restait coi pour tout autre raison, il reprit la parole.

-Ne regardez pas autour de vous comme une bête traquée ! Soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Si vous chercher votre flingue pas la peine, je m'en suis débarrassé.

Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit le garçon se tendre.

-Ne paniquez pas comme ça ! Si j'avais voulu vous faire du mal je ne me serais pas escrimé à vous sauver la vie, je ne vous aurais pas ramené chez moi au risque de subir les foudres de vos poursuivants et surtout, je ne vous aurais en aucun cas passé **mon** lit ! Ok ?

Le jeune blond s'était un peu détendu mais le fixait encore avec méfiance et Harry soupira derechef.

-Par tous les Saints je ne vais pas vous manger ! S'exclama Harry en levant les yeux aux ciel. Et si cela peut vous rassurer, je suis prêtre.

Encore une fois, Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit la surprise du jeune homme.

-Vous, vous êtes le nouveau prêtre de Hell's Kitchen ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque et légèrement traînante qui envoya des frissons dans le cou du brun.

-Oui.

-Whaou ! Enfin je veux dire, se reprit-il, enfin... disons que je ne vous imaginais pas aussi... jeune...

Harry eu un léger rire de gorge, fermant les yeux un court instant, puis replongea ses émeraudes dans les yeux gris qui lui faisaient face.

-Ne vous en faite pas, j'ai l'habitude... mais au fait, qu'elle âge me donnez-vous ?

Le blessé plissa les yeux, cherchant le piège, et regarda avidement Harry. Ce dernier attendait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-A tout casser, vous avez vingt ans. Maximum. Putain vous avez dû entrer en séminaire drôlement tôt ! Souffla-t-il.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit un peu plus.

-Vous avez tout faux jeune homme, j'aurais vingt-six ans en juillet. Vous voyez, je ne suis pas si « jeune » que ça...

Les sourcils du garçon se froncèrent. Il semblait... désappointé.

-Vous mentez.

Nouveau sourire amusé du jeune prêtre.

-Non. Vous savez, il faut déjà avoir un certain âge pour être nommé prêtre, on n'entre pas en séminaire n'importe quand.

-Ah...

-Et oui.

Un court silence suivit l'affirmation de Harry, silence durant lequel ils ne cessèrent de se fixer.

-Comment un type comme vous peut-il être prêtre ? Demanda finalement le blond.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation.

-Je veux dire, vous êtes jeune, apparemment en bonne santé... vous pourriez faire... autre chose.

Le jeune prêtre considéra un moment la question avant de reposer son regard sur son invité.

-Disons que d'une certaine manière, j'ai toujours eu la foi. Et puis un jour, j'ai ressenti la nécessité de venir en aide aux autres de façon plus concrète. Alors je suis entré dans les ordres.

Il remarqua alors le regard gris empli d'incompréhension et eu un léger rire.

-Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre, vous êtes encore jeune, presque un enfant.

Immédiatement, le blessé protesta.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Pensez-vous qu'un enfant sache se servir d'un flingue comme je sais le faire ! Pensez-vous qu'un mioche se balade avec des préservatifs et du lubrifiant sur lui mon père ! Ironisa-t-il.

Harry eu un sourire triste.

-Ici, oui, sans aucun doute. Quel âge avez-vous ?

Le jeune homme blond baragouina quelque chose d'incompréhensible en baissant les yeux.

-Quoi ? Excusez-moi mais je n'ai absolument rien compris.

L'adolescent jeta un petit coup d'oeil furtif à Harry avant de lâcher rapidement sa réponse lapidaire.

-Dix-huit ans.

Harry sourit.

-Vous voyez. Dit-il simplement.

Le jeune blessé tenta de se redresser mais la douleur dans son abdomen l'obligea à se rasseoir sur le lit.

-J'ai dix-neuf ans dans trois mois ! S'exclama-t-il. Et pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? J'aurais pu vous tuer vous aussi!

-Dans votre état ? Demanda innocemment Harry. J'en doute.

Le blond renifla d'un air hautain et Harry le soupçonna d'être blessé.

-Ecoutez... commença-t-il maladroitement.

-Non, vous écoutez ! Je bossais pour les deatheaters -comme vous devez vous en douter- mais dernièrement je me suis opposé à certaines de leurs décisions, pour cela, ils cherchent à me faire la peau. Je suis plus dangereux alors me sous estimer à cause de ma jeunesse est stupide de votre part ! Bon Dieu pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez si foutrement innocent !

Le jeune prêtre soupira.

-Je ne suis pas si stupide que vous voulez bien le croire. Je savais parfaitement que vous étiez dangereux mais...

-Je me fous de vos excuses. En fait, ce que je voulais vous demander c'est si je peux rester ici quelques temps... acheva-t-il, détournant le regard.

Harry resta figé un moment. La question l'avait vraiment pris par surprise...

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en pensant avoir mal entendu.

Le blond plissa les yeux.

-Vous avez parfaitement entendu!

-Je, enfin, je, c'est que...

Ses yeux verts croisèrent à nouveau les gris.

-Bon, d'accord...

* * *

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeet voilà! Le chapitre deux est bouclé! Haha, pauvre Harry qui ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque lol! Enfin bref, l'histoire ce met doucement en place, j'espère que vous aimez! Et même si vous détestez, rewiews please! **

**Un remerciment tout spécial à ma bêta lectrice sans qui se chapitre aurait été nettement pire (plein de fautes et de répétition lol, horrible non?) même s'il doit serter trois petites fautes qu'elle a trouvé dernièrement mais que moi j'ai laissé passer (désolée ). J'espère que ça ne perturbera pas la lecture de ce second chapitre .**

**Par contre, pour la suite, y va falloir être patient parcequ'elle est en cour d'ecriture et j'ai trop de boulot actuellement pour l'achever. Elle arrivera sans doute pendant les vacances de Noël avec de la chance... (sorry...)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Tu ne mentiras point

**Miracle de ce mois de mars, malgré la non progression absolue de mon boulot, je poste un troisième chapitre qui se sera fait attendre. Au moins si je pouvais dire que c'était pour le rendre meilleurs, mais même pas... Je faisais un blocage sur la fin de ce chapitre mais finalement je me suis dit, « Tant pis, faut bien le poster un jour ou l'autre non lool ».**

**Et donc voilà, le troisième chapitre débarque sur vos ecrans d'ordinateur (lol) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!!!**

* * *

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre3 : Tu ne mentiras point...**

**¤¤¤**

Il avait neigé toute la nuit.

Les pâle rayons du soleil d'hiver qui pénétraient dans le salon de la petite maison de Harry Evans baignait la pièce d'une lueur claire et pure.

Etendu sur son canapé, le jeune prêtre se retourna en fronçant le nez, gêné par la forte luminosité... et s'écroula durement sur le parquet.

Le choc acheva de le réveiller. Il grogna, et entrouvrit les yeux pour voir où il se trouvait.

Pas dans sa chambre, ça c'était sur. Mais que diable faisait-il sur son canapé !

_« Laisse ce bon vieux cornu là où il est ! Le sermonna sa conscience. Et rappelle-toi plutôt que tu as accepté de loger un môme que tu connais à peine et que tu lui as gentiment prêté ton lit ! »_

« Oh... » pensa t-il lorsque tout lui revins en mémoire.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire oui ?

Il soupira et se releva en frottant son postérieur qui avait souffert de la chute. Il savait très bien pourquoi il avait dit oui. Il était prêtre, et c'était son devoir de venir en aide à cet adolescent apparemment dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait jamais eu pour habitude de laisser les autres sans aide lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin.

Il jeta un regard torve à la petite pendule de bois accroché au mur. Dix heures. Il avait beaucoup dormi. Plus qu'à son habitude tout du moins...

Il fallait dire que la journée de la veille avait été pour le moins éprouvante pour ses nerfs !

Il avait fallu s'occuper des blessures du jeune homme – ce qui en soit n'avait pas été une mince affaires puisque le blond ne cessait de le houspiller, se plaignant qu'il était en train de le charcuter comme un vulgaire morceau de viande- puis aller faire ses offices à l'église et se comporter comme si de rien étaient avec les paroissiens, et notamment avec Ron Weasley et sa soeur qui semblaient avoir perçu le changement.

Et comme de par hasard, la conversation avait dérivé sur les coups de feu qui avait retenti près de l'église et des cadavres qu'on y avait retrouvé le lendemain matin.

Déjà dans le quartier la rumeur grondait. Des Deatheaters morts dans leur coin, voilà qui ne pouvait apporter que des ennuis. Seulement, où était la cible des Deatheaters ? Personne ne savait ni à quoi il ressemblait ni dans quel état il était à la fin de la fusillade. Le mystère restait entier.

Harry avait fait son maximum pour paraître surpris et fit dévier la conversation à la moindre occasion. Il n'aimait pas mentir, et n'était pas exceptionnellement doué pour le faire, mieux valait donc esquiver les questions gênantes.

Il s'étira lentement, percevant des bruits sourds derrière la porte. Son jeune invité était déjà éveillé apparemment...

Mais il ne tenait pas à une confrontation dés le réveil, et ceux pour plusieurs raisons... notamment parce qu'il n'avait jamais été du matin. Même pas la peine de lui parler avant qu'il est bu un bon café noir, du thé brûlant et trois verres de jus d'orange. Les rares personnes qui lui parlaient avant ça et bien... premièrement ça n'était pas arrivé depuis des lustres et deuxièmement, les personnes concernées refuseraient sans doutes d'émettre le moindre commentaire.

De toute façon, c'était avant qu'il entre dans les ordres...

Encore dans le brouillard, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara mécaniquement son café noir, son thé et le jus d'orange.

Il avala le liquide noir brûlant avec une grimace. Rien à faire, le goût le répugnait toujours autant mais c'était la seule chose qui pouvait le réveiller convenablement. Les trois verres de jus d'oranges lui servait de dose de vitamines pour la journée, un vieille habitude, puis le thé, pour finir, juste pour le plaisir.

Un léger bruit raisonna dans son dos, le faisant tressaillir. Il se retourna rapidement et se retrouva face à deux yeux d'un gris perlé absolument parfait.

-Euh...

Il se sentit brusquement très stupide. Il était là, dans un pantalon de jogging noir informe, un vieux T-shirt grisâtre trois fois trop grand pour lui sur les épaules devant un jeune homme de dix huit ans à la musculature parfaite, magnifique dans son simple jean noir.

Il s'était toujours sentit légèrement plus petit que la moyenne et trop mince, mais là, il se sentait véritablement minuscule et assez misérable. Et comble du bonheur, voilà que son élocution le laissait tomber.

En même temps, n'importe qui de « normal » se serait senti petit face aux bon mètre quatre-vingt dix de son hôte...

Le blond étant de son côté parfaitement silencieux, un silence tendu régnait dans la cuisine.

Harry posa sa tasse de thé sur la table et se leva, passant nerveusement ses mains sur ses hanches comme pour défroisser son pantalon et se tourna rapidement vers la cuisinière à gaz, évitant le regard du jeune blessé.

-Bien, tu veux manger quelques choses ? Bien sur que tu veux manger quelques choses ! Tu es blessé, tu as besoins de manger ! Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux ! Enfin, qu'est ce que j'ai plutôt...

Tout en parlant, Harry fouillait un peu partout. Il parlait vite. Le regard gris ne le quittait pas, le rendant nerveux. C'était comme si tout son corps crépitait sous les langues de feu qui le parcouraient. Un regard de prédateur. Et il tenait vraisemblablement le rôle de la proie.

Il rit doucement.

Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sentit ce genre de regard sur lui... C'était étrange. Et très, très gênant lorsqu'on était un jeune prêtre coincé dans une cuisine de deux mètres carrés avec un jeune homme blond platine très très chaud qui n'avait pas l'air contre l'idée de faire de vous son quatre heure. Enfin, dans le cas présent son petit déjeuné mais pas la peine de chipoter sur les détails...

Il allait falloir mettre rapidement les choses au clair.

_« Très rapidement ! » pensa Harry en sentant la grande main frôler « accidentellement » le bas de son dos alors qu'il allait se placer de l'autre côté de la petite table._

-Des oeufs ça t'iras ?

-C'est parfait. Dit calmement le blond sans quitter le dos du brun des yeux.

Qui aurait cru, non, vraiment, qui aurait pu croire que le nouveau prêtre de Hell's kitchen qu'il voulait surveiller était un tel canon ! Totalement son genre. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas du tout le moment de s'intéresser à ce genre de chose alors qu'il avait un paquet de problèmes à régler mais c'était décidément un charmant interlude.

Quoi de mieux pour se remettre en forme que de pervertir un magnifique jeune prêtre ?

Ce dernier le prenait pour un gosse, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais il comptait bien lui faire rapidement comprendre qu'il n'en n'était pas un. Et si en plus il était vierge, cela serait encore plus amusant...

Le grésillement des oeufs sur la poêle créait un fond sonore familier et Harry se sentait à présent bien plus détendu.

-Alors comme ça, tu bossais pour les deatheaters...

-Ouais. Répondit gravement son invité. Rien de très joyeux, vous pouvez me croire.

Harry eu un rire sans joie.

-Je te crois sans problème. Ils ne sont pas vraiment connus pour être agréable. Pourquoi ont-ils essayé de te tuer ?

-On a eu un... différent, le grand patron et moi dirons nous. Au sujet de ma façon de régler certaines de mes missions. Mon caractère plutôt indépendant ne lui a pas franchement plut.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant. Remarqua Harry, moqueur. C'est déjà impressionnant que tu sois arrivé jusqu'à lui.

Le blond allait répondre mais Harry le pris de vitesse, lui posant une question très soudaine.

-Tu es anglais pas vrai ?

Immédiatement, le jeune homme se tendit et son regard gris se fit méfiant. Il n'était au USA depuis peu de temps mais ne pensait pas que c'était si évident.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres rouges du brun.

-Ton accent. Tu ne sais pas encore parfaitement le cacher.

-Vous connaissez des anglais ?

-J'en ai connu étant plus jeune oui.

Il poivra et sala les oeuf avant de les déposer dans l'assiette du blond, la délicieuse odeur éveillant son propre appétit. Il en prit deux autres, les derniers, les cassa sur sa tasse et les fit habilement glisser sur la poêle avec un morceau de beurre avant de se tourner vers le blessé, fixant sur lui son regard émeraude.

-Et comment t'appelles-tu ?

Il y eu un court moment de silence, le blond semblant mal à l'aise, avant qu'il ne donne sa réponse.

-Je m'appelle Draco... Draco Black.

Harry lâcha soudainement la tasse qu'il tenait entre se mains pour la nettoyer et elle se brisa sur le sol comme un coup de feu. Il se pencha immédiatement pour ramasser les débris, prenant garde à ne pas se couper.

-Un problème avec mon nom ? S'inquiéta Draco.

« Et si... »

-Non, rien du tout... j'ai juste connus quelqu'un portant le même nom il y a longtemps.

-Black est un nom relativement courant en Angleterre.

Draco ne quittait pas le brun des yeux, méfiant.

-Oui, oui tu as sans doute raison... murmura Harry dans le vague.

Mais il se reprit rapidement.

Il jeta les débris de la tasse dans la poubelle et arrêta le gaz sous ses oeufs. Ils étaient trop cuits.

-Par contre, tes parents ne t'ont pas loupé pour le prénom, Draco, ce n'est pas très courant... et plutôt ambitieux.

Si le blessé sembla se renfrogner quelques peu, la boutade de Harry parvint toutefois à faire retomber la tension qui régnait quelques instant auparavant dans la pièce étroite.

-Il me correspond parfaitement. Affirma t'il avec orgueil.

-Voyez vous ça. Sourit Harry d'un air amusé.

-Mais parlons un peu de vous _mon père_, me feriez vous l'honneur de me donner votre nom ? Demanda le dit Draco avec une politesse excessive qui ne trompa pas le brun.

Le blond était volontairement ironique. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécier son prénom mais ne supportait pas que l'ont en rit.

-Je m'appelle Harry Evans.

-Harry ?

Le jeune prêtre se tendit.

-Un problème avec mon prénom Draco ? Il est pourtant très commun... Ironisa le brun, reprenant mot pour mot la réponse du jeune garçon un peu plus tôt.

-Hum, non, c'est juste que c'est le nom d'un môme qui avait joliment fait parler de lui il y a quelques années en Angleterre; j'étais encore un enfant alors mais ça m'avait impressionné. Il avait foutu une jolie frousse au Deatheater à l'époque !

-Vraiment ?

-Oh oui ! Avec une équipe de seulement sept personnes, il a réussi à forcer le QG anglais des Deatheaters, et leur voler de précieux dossier, à récupérer un prisonnier, le tout en sortant indemne et sans se faire repérer ! A seulement sept ! Juste sous leur nez ! Bon, ils n'ont pas réussi à tuer le boss mais ça à tout de même foutus une sacré merde à l'époque !

-C'est vraiment fascinant...

-Mais c'est sur, ce Harry n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec vous ! Dit Draco en riant. Vous êtes trop jeune, même si vous dites avoir vingt-six ans, cela voudrait dire que vous avec fait ce coup vers... 16, 17 ans ! Et puis ça ne colle pas avec vous. Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous avez l'air parfaitement inoffensif !

Harry eu un large sourire.

-Oh, tu ne me vexes pas du tout. Il ne convient pas vraiment à un prêtre de ressembler à un baroudeur des forces d'élites tu ne crois pas ?

-Sur. Mais que les choses soient bien claires dés le début entre nous _mon père_ : n'essayez même pas de me convertir à votre saloperie de religion. Désolé, mais le concept de Dieu, ça à jamais été mon truc.

Il grimaça de façon éloquente.

Le rire de Harry s'éleva dans la cuisine.

-A vrai dire, l'idée ne m'avait même pas traversée l'esprit. Je ne suis pas l'apôtre des causes désespérées.

-En même temps, continua Draco d'une voix plus séductrice, avec un berger tel que vous la brebis égarée que je suis accepterais peut être de rentrer au bercail...

Harry s'autorisa un sourire vaguement condescendant pour le jeune homme non sans lui jeter une oeillade réprobatrice.

-Tu es dix ans trop jeune pour me sortir ce discours Draco !

Mais le blond sourit sans se décourager.

-Est ce que cela veut dire qu'avec dix ans de plus la proposition vous intéresserait ?

Draco nota un rapide et fugace rougissement qui lui fit esquisser un sourire de prédateur. Il savait parfaitement que le jeune homme brun était prêtre et tout ce qui en découlait, mais cela ne faisait que l'attirer plus encore.

Il avait bien sur entendu parler du nouveau prêtre de Hell'sKitchen – normal après l'esclandre qu'avait fait le précédent- mais ne c'était pas imaginé à _ça_. A sa décharge, il fallait avouer que le précédent prêtre, le père O'Hara, était loin d'être un modèle de beauté...

Et puis, Harry ne collait absolument pas à l'idée qu'il s'était fait des prêtres... contrairement à O'Hara. Le vieux barbu perdant progressivement ses cheveux sur le haut de son crâne, au sourire franc et aux mains calleuses se rapprochait bien plus de sa vision des prêtres...

Le brun quitta rapidement la pièce, Draco passa sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu...

Un rire clair lui répondit.

-Ne me dit pas que tu attendais « réellement » une réponse Draco.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du blond en entendant son prénom rouler dans la bouche de Harry. L'intonation du jeune prêtre lui avait semblé si... sexy.

« Sans doutes mes hormones qui me jouent des tours... »

Après tout, prêtre et « sexy » n'était pas deux mots qu'il aurait naturellement associés, et Harry semblait si innocent. Pur. C'était le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit lors de sa première rencontre avec Harry.

-Disons que j'aurais beaucoup aimé en avoir une...

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Harry.

-En nature, ça ira ?

¤¤¤

**Et voilà la fin d'un chapitre qui m'a donné beaucoup de mal, mais qui ne vous décevra pas trop j'espère, surtout après cette longue absence. J'aime beaucoup cette histoire, qui se met doucement en place et il est donc hors de question que je laisse tomber, même si le rythme de parution est plutôt long (année chargée). Donc même s'il faudra s'armer de patience avant le prochain chapitre, courage, il finira par arriver! XD**

**Un grand merci à Daphlanote, ma super bêta ;-) qui élimine les horribles fautes qui parcours mes chapitres. Merci à toi donc ;-)**

**Mais surtout, j'attends vos reviews, quelques soient vos impressions sur ce chapitre galère !**

**

* * *

**

**Et surtout merci d'avoir lu!**


End file.
